Heartless
♡Heartless ♡ By Fox Prologue The orange dragonet opened her heavy eyelids, gazing up at a dark brown wall. It was in several shades of brown, sometimes even amber. The dragonet propped herself up and gazed down at her bright orange wings. She visualized them transforming into a rich shade of crimson, bringing a smile to her snout. "Your Highness," A tiny voice chirped and Scarlet looked up with annoyance. How dare that dragon interrupt her? "Her majesty requests your presence immediately in the Council Hall." Scarlet rose majestically and stalked out of her room. Now whatever was this about? She walked along the corridors, sniffing in the scent of the roses, which were for the preparation of the Moonlight Ball. Such silly things. All she had to do was take not one step without a squad of dragons rushing over to gush over the tiny little princess. Not that she hated the attention, it was just becoming a little overbearing. The orange dragonet entered the Council Chambers and peeked inside. What was that smell? Then her eyes caught it: Fire. Burning in the center of the Hall, supported by logs. That was strange. Very strange. Why would there be a campfire in a Council Meeting? Scarlet urged another brave step forward, closer, and closer. The Council Members parted, making way for the little princess, their faces delighted at the sight of her. Scarlet stopped at the front of the fire, where it faintly tickled her matching scales. Scarlet looked up and gasped lightly. The queen was standing there with an inviting grin. "Come here, daughter. I want to speak with you." Scarlet took a foot forward, and the flames immediately surged forward, licking her talons. The princess shrieked and stumbled backwards. "Don't be shy!" Queen Sangria teased, and her eyes narrowed. "I did this at your age. It darkened my scales - like you've always wanted." "But-how-?" Scarlet spluttered. "Believe me, I know." The queen scoffed. "Poor, poor princess," she purred. "left with a name that doesn't match her hideous scales. Just hop right in, darling! Come to me, and we shall have our conversation. Or are you a coward?" Scarlet inhaled. She took a meager step forward, the smoke now sickening her lungs. She jumped back and shook her head. No. Sangria's eyes narrowed. "Give her to me." A council member pushed her forward and now she knew why they'd been so excited to see her. For this was the last time. Sangria caught Scarlet and held her in the flames. "No!" Scarlet wailed, the horrid flames singing her scales. "Don't do this! I won't see him again, please leave me alone!" "You made a mistake, young dragonet. You can wait for him in the skies!" "No, I won't see him! I'll stay away from him!" "Promise?" "I promise." Chapter One Scarlet emerged from her dreams. She still felt the burning sensation of the smoke in her lungs and slowly turned. "Oough!" She dragged herself over to the fire lamp and stomped it out with her talons. Those things quite ignited her dreams. Scarlet slowly stood up, shaking out her scales. They weren't one bit darker. She heaved a sigh and peered out of her room entrance. Her panic from the dream was slowly ebbing away. Really, it was something her mother would do. Less heirs, the better. The most concerning thing, she thought, was that this was a particularly interesting way for her mother to punish her. And it was so realistic. Her mother definitely took her for a dumb dragonet (drastically innacurately). And how had Cardinal worked his way into the dream? Her mother didn't have any problems with Council Members' dragonets. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Foxstep1)